1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor for centrifugal launching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifugal launching device within the scope of the present invention comprising a rotating part or rotor driven at great speed around an axis of rotation and equipped with means for successively bringing projectiles into the central zone of the rotor for ejection therefrom radially by centrifugal force.
All launching devices of this type known to applicant use substantially spherical projectiles or, much less often, projectiles in the shape of discs. There are difficulties which are inherent in the feeding of the launching device, a procedure requiring perfect control of each projectile, both in time and space, at the moment at which it is being abandoned to the rotor. It is this reason why spherical projectiles have been preferred, for they have no preferential axis.
Spherical projectiles, however, have considerable limitations in the military field, including limitations of ejection speed, ballistic characteristics which are unfavorable, practical impossibility of receiving explosive charges, and other disadvantages.